Deadly boxing
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Sólo había una escapatoria de la jaula, ¡muerto! Le habían pagado mucho dinero por entrar allí y derribar a la gran estrella del boxeo, pero inmerso en aquel mundo, se dio cuenta de que jamás escaparía y que su mayor rival… tan sólo deseaba vivir un día más para proteger a su hermano pequeño.
1. El sicario

_Capítulo 1: El sicario_

El silencio reinó en todo el recinto. Podrían creer que en aquella enorme mansión era algo normal, tan sólo algunos esclavos encargados de satisfacer las necesidades de los nobles tenían el derecho a pisar los pasillos de mármol. Aun así, Luffy se quedó estático con la jarra de cerámica entre las manos, escondido tras una de las esquinas intentando mentalizarse que había escuchado mal aquella conversación entre el noble y ese hombre al que llamó "un sicario".

¡_Iban a matar a su hermano_! Ese hombre de elegante abrigo largo oscuro, con una katana en su mano y un gorro extraño, sonreía en silencio al escuchar la escalofriante cifra de quinientos cincuenta mil berries, eso iban a pagarle por acabar con Portgas D. Ace.

Ni siquiera entendía el motivo para llamar a un sicario como aquel, su hermano, esclavo como él desde hacía años, había estado boxeando en el sótano de aquella mansión, obligado a entretener a los nobles sedientos de sangre y ahora… querían terminar con su vida. Ningún otro boxeador había podido derrotarle aún, quizá por eso habían llamado a ese hombre, a un sicario sin escrúpulos. ¡_No podía dejar que le hicieran daño a su hermano_! No cuando él luchaba todas las noches y sufría aquellos golpes para evitar que Luffy entrase en esa jaula mortal.

Sus manos temblaban ante la idea de perder a Ace, era la única familia que le quedaba. Ace siempre le había protegido, seguía haciéndolo todos los días, cada vez que se levantaba del suelo tras una paliza y todo… porque era su hermano mayor. Él siempre decía que su obligación era cuidar de su hermanito y, a sus catorce años, no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Se sentía indefenso.

Se armó de valor, no podía quedarse siempre a la espalda de su hermano esperando ser protegido. Ésta vez él tenía que hacer algo y la habitación del sicario estaba allí… frente a él.

Sus piernas se negaban a avanzar pese a que el pasillo se había quedado desierto. Ese hombre ya debía estar relajándose en su cómodo cuarto y eso sólo conseguía enfadarle, sabiendo que su hermano se moría en una maloliente y fría celda del sótano. Ese sicario… tendría todos los lujos y comodidades, pero no podía pensar en eso, sino en hacer cualquier cosa para eliminar de la cabeza de aquel hombre la idea de matar a su hermano. Pero… ¿Cómo competir contra quinientos cincuenta mil berries? Él no tenía dinero ni nada de valor que ofrecerle.

No tenía tiempo de pensar, sino que era el momento de actuar. Durante esos años, su hermano le había protegido, boxeando y recibiendo palizas para evitárselas a él, ahora era su momento de devolverle el favor.

Con decisión, salió de su escondite y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Él sólo tenía permitido entrar en las habitaciones cuando se requería de su servicio y eso generalmente… solía referirse a un servicio "sexual" o para "bañar a su señor", cosas de esa índole de las que él no estaba satisfecho, pero nada podía hacer.

Frente a la puerta, su cuerpo tembló. Sólo tenía una cosa que ofrecer: _¡su__ cuerpo_! Y ni siquiera estaba seguro si sería suficiente para ese hombre. Lo más seguro es que no. No conocía mucho sobre los sicarios, pero debía ser codicioso y reconocía que la cifra pagada por su hermano era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar sólo por un revolcón. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo. Cerró los ojos, levantó el brazo y cerró los dedos para golpear con los nudillos la firme puerta de roble.

La respiración se entrecortó cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse frente a él. Un hombre alto, ahora sin su elegante abrigo que llegaba hasta casi los tobillos sostenía la puerta con esos dedos donde tenía la palabra "Death" tatuada. ¡_Era joven_! Pero más mayor que su hermano seguramente, no sabría decir si rondaba los veinticinco años o casi la treintena, pero sin duda alguna, era atractivo y atemorizante. Sus ojos se clavaban como si lanzase cuchillos, esperando pacientemente a que el chiquillo frente a él hablase, pero al ver lo mudo que se había quedado, prefirió intervenir él.

\- No necesito nada, puedes marcharte – agregó al ver la jarra de agua en la mano del chico, ésa que no estaba levantada cuando tocó a su puerta.

\- Yo… - se escuchó en un susurro que hizo que el hombre se diera la vuelta nuevamente – yo…

\- Oh… ya entiendo… ¿Te han mandado para satisfacer mis necesidades? – preguntó de forma cortés y Luffy se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que le hablaba de sexo – no me gustan tan jóvenes – dijo finalmente el hombre, intentando cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

\- Mi hermano… - susurró Luffy finalmente – por favor, se lo suplico… no mate a Ace, yo… daré lo que sea.

\- ¿Tienes quinientos cincuenta mil berries bajo el pantalón? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona – ¡_Críos_! – exclamó – lárgate y no me hagas perder el tiempo – cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¡_Catorce años_! No tenía más de esa edad y cuando Luffy apartó la mirada de la puerta para observar su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que era casi evidente que no se sentiría atraído por él. Quizá si hubiera sido Ace… él, a sus veinticuatro años, tenía un físico muy atrayente, puede que ni siquiera le pasase nada a su físico… tan sólo era la edad. Ese hombre le veía como un chiquillo nada merecedor de su tiempo.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no podría ayudar a su hermano. Se sentía completamente impotente. Sólo quedaban unas horas para que llevasen de nuevo a su hermano a esa jaula del sótano y le obligasen a boxear. Los rivales cada vez eran más duros, más grandes y fuertes, pero él se mantenía firme. ¿Cuánto aguantaría contra ese sicario? No es que fuera robusto ni demasiado grande o alto, pero… todo su cuerpo temblaba con tan sólo pensar en él y en ese tono de voz tan grave y frío que había empleado. Emanaba confianza y estaba convencido de que sabría pelear.

Con asombro, Law miraba el espectáculo. Él boxearía después de ese combate, aunque no creyó que le fuera a ser complicado. Dentro de la gran jaula, Ace escupía sangre, seguramente el último golpe le habría abierto el labio, aunque ese protector bucal improvisado con correas de zapatos era muy útil para protegerse la dentadura. Ace trataba de reponer su respiración con aquel tipo de más de cien kilos. Le habían llovido golpes de todas direcciones y el último gancho lo había derribado.

Una parte de él pensaba que era mejor que se quedase en el suelo, y otra quería que se levantase. No quería que ese chico perdiera allí, más que nada porque se quedaría sin recompensa. Él iba a matarle, le habían dicho que trataron de acabar con él muchas veces en combates, pero hasta ahora, siempre se volvía a poner en pie y acababa ganando. Era un superviviente.

Por su formación como médico y acercándose un poco más al lateral de la jaula para ver mejor a ese chico, se dio cuenta de que apenas podía respirar, arrodillado en el suelo, podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sufriendo. Su rostro sangraba de los numerosos golpes y estaba hinchado. Sus manos… vendadas, goteaban sangre, dejando ver que se había levantado la piel de sus nudillos por los numerosos golpes que había asestado a su rival, quien elevaba los brazos hacia el público buscando la ovación por su inminente victoria. Una de sus manos se sostenía el costado, lo que le indicaba a Law que debía estar sufriendo alguna hemorragia o posiblemente… le hubieran roto algo, sin embargo, Law se fijó entonces en el chico que horas antes había estado parado frente a su puerta, entre el público, gritaba que se levantase. ¡_Sin duda era su hermano_! Y casi instintivamente, los pies descalzos de Ace hicieron presión y pese a no poder mantenerse en pie, la mirada que lanzó a su contrincante y su fuerza de voluntad consiguieron elevarle una vez más ante aplausos y gritos del público.

Su rival se giró una vez más y sonrió. Law ni siquiera pensó que ese chico podría esquivar un solo ataque. Sus piernas temblaban, seguramente a causa del dolor físico y aun así, aquellos ojos… ¡_No podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules_! Estaba decidido a ganar, una mirada que claramente daba miedo por la plena confianza que rebosaba de ella.

¡_Lo esquivó_! Ni siquiera supo cómo pudo moverse para esquivar el tremendo puñetazo de la derecha, sin embargo, colocó su brazo izquierdo para frenar el golpe izquierdo y realizó un Clinch para darse tiempo a respirar un poco, agarrando a su rival para evitar que le golpease. Parecía estar intentando pensar en las debilidades de ese tipo y cuando se recuperó un poco, soltó a su enemigo moviéndose con rapidez, tratando de cansarle y buscando su punto débil. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano izquierda, golpeó su costado, pero su rival estaba tan cansado que tardó en reaccionar a ese golpe, por lo que lo recibió de lleno. Ese hombre era fuerte por su derecha, por lo que Ace empezó a defenderse de sus golpes derechos y atacar por la izquierda. Su defensa empezó a disminuir y entonces la lluvia de puñetazos comenzó clamando por la revancha de ese chico hasta que consiguió destrozar la poca defensa que le quedaba a su enemigo y enlazar el gancho final directo a la barbilla, tumbando a ese pesado tipo de cien kilos ante el asombro de todos.

Cuando Law quiso darse cuenta, su boca estaba completamente abierta. Simplemente increíble. No era un chico que tuviera demasiados conocimientos de boxeo, estaba sobreviviendo como podía y había jugado la única baza a su favor, era más pequeño y más ágil que su rival, pero eso no le funcionaría con él y estaba demasiado destrozado para aguantar un segundo combate.

El árbitro elevó la mano de Ace pese a que éste dejó escapar un gesto de dolor cuando lo hizo. Su lado izquierdo estaba demasiado herido, seguramente no podría levantar ese brazo por encima de su cabeza, pero aún podía asestarle un buen puñetazo si aguantaba el dolor. Debía tener cuidado. Era un chico extraño que convertía su fatiga y dolor en determinación para seguir ganando.

¡_Era la tercera vez que caía al suelo_! En todas ellas, Law imploraba para que se quedase allí de una maldita vez, y una vez más… sus débiles y temblorosas piernas le ponían en pie teniendo que asestarle un nuevo puñetazo para tumbarle.

Ace escupió sangre a un lateral, quitándose el exceso de saliva con un sabor óxido y metálico. No era un tipo grande ni corpulento como los últimos. ¡_No_! Ese chico frente a él era ágil y rápido, estaba en forma, lo que le costaba la vida intentar encajar un buen golpe sin que él se defendiera con destreza.

Un aterrador y decidido grito sonó en el recinto antes de que Ace volviera a cargar contra él. ¡_Eran esos ojos_! Law sabía que no debía mirar sus ojos, sino su juego de pies, la posición de su cuerpo y bloquear, pero… aquellos ojos azules cargados de decisión a veces le cegaban, dejando una apertura y recibiendo algún puñetazo con el que escupió algo de sangre antes de bloquear el siguiente y arremeter con un contraataque que dejaba a Ace en el suelo nuevamente.

\- _"No__ te levantes_" – rezó nuevamente Law mentalmente, viendo el cuerpo de Ace inmóvil en el suelo - ¡_Por Dios_! – casi dejó escapar al ver que sus brazos se movían buscando el soporte del suelo para volver a levantarse.

¡_Ese chico no se rendía_! ¿Cuántos golpes había recibido? Era una misión fácil, golpearle hasta matarlo, pero allí seguía el condenado.

\- Levántate, Ace, tú puedes – escuchó la voz de un chico, su hermano, pero no fue esa la que hizo que se girase, sino la voz femenina que repitió lo mismo que su hermano animando a ese chico a volver a levantarse pese a que apenas podía respirar.

Esa chica… tendría catorce o quince años, la edad que debería tener su hermanita ahora si siguiera con vida y no era sólo eso… ¡_Era idéntica a su hermana_! Sin embargo, no pudo observarla durante mucho tiempo cuando los nobles intentaron capturar a los dos chicos para alejarlos del recinto, creando que otros boxeadores se revolucionasen intentando atacar a los nobles a su alcance para escapar de allí.

Law volvió a mirar a Ace, con la cabeza agachada y tratando de respirar. Luchaba por respirar y era normal. Le había dado de lleno en el diafragma, no debería poder estar de pie y allí estaba. Ellos no podrían escapar entre el bullicio y el motín, estaban encerrados en la jaula, sin embargo, los secuaces de los nobles entraron con violencia en la jaula, derribando a Ace y encadenándolo para llevárselo de allí, lo que hizo que Law chasquease los labios ante su fracaso.

¡_Hoy no podría matarle_! ¡_Ahí se escapaban por ahora sus quinientos cincuenta mil berries_! Se había distraído un segundo con aquella chica a la que no conocía pero que le había hecho recordar a su difunta hermana y ahora… se llevaban a Ace. Aun así, no pudo dejar de mirar a ese chico al que encadenaban nuevamente. Tenía algo diferente al resto de sus víctimas. Pese a todo el escándalo, le ofrecieron la victoria a Law por el estado de Ace y sabía qué iba a pedir de recompensa...

Los nobles siempre ofrecían al vencedor a un esclavo para "disfrutar" de ellos una noche. Law sonrió antes de limpiarse con el dorso de la mano la boca, dejando más sangre aún en la venda que cubría su mano y que ya tenía sangre de Ace tras los golpes.


	2. Recompensa merecida

_Capítulo 2: Recompensa merecida._

No podía moverse. Le habían lanzado al suelo como un muñeco de trapo sucio y roto mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Con un inmenso dolor, arrastró su brazo derecho por el suelo y llevó sus dedos hasta la mandíbula, apartando el protector bucal lleno de sangre.

¡_Ese hombre sabía luchar_! No era un luchador normal y entonces lo entendió… ¡_Quería deshacerse de él_! Todos sabían que no aguantaría mucho más, estaba casi acabado y los nobles eran gente voluble, que cambiaban de idea con rapidez. Él ya era un juguete viejo y usado, querrían algo nuevo. Había visto a otros esclavos no regresar, había oído rumores de las sumas que llegaban a pagar por montar un buen espectáculo y matarlos en aquella jaula frente a todos.

\- ¡_Maldición_! – dio un puñetazo contra el frío suelo, derramando las primeras lágrimas al pensar en Luffy. Si él moría… ¿Quién le protegería?

Quería ponerse en pie, ir hasta los barrotes y preguntar por su hermano. Ese motín entre esclavos había sido algo inesperado, sólo quería saber sobre Luffy. Los nobles eran capaces de cualquier cosa y las revueltas eran algo que no consentían bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por suerte, su respiración empezó a recuperarse lentamente aunque su cuerpo estaba destrozado. El dolor no cesaría y agradecía no tener espejos ni nada donde mirarse, seguramente ni podría reconocerse con lo hinchados que debían estar sus pómulos y su labio. ¿Quién era ese hombre que había entrado a la jaula con él? Si no hubiera sido por el motín, era muy probable que ahora estuviese muerto.

Movió ligeramente sus piernas, escuchando el ruido metálico de las cadenas. Siempre le mantenían atado pero por suerte, ahora mismo al verle tan malherido, no le habían encadenado contra la pared como solían hacer. Con lanzarle allí en mitad fue suficiente, todos sabían que no podría moverse en un tiempo.

Miró sus manos. Las vendas antes blancas estaban teñidas de rojo. Medio rotas, dejaban ver sus ensangrentados nudillos, abiertos por los golpes, incapaz de poder cerrar bien sus dedos a causa del dolor.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era raro que lo hiciera, generalmente le encadenaban y lo dejaban allí tirado hasta que debía luchar nuevamente. El guardia sonrió, pidiendo a los subordinados que cargasen con él para conducirle al piso superior. ¡_Nunca antes había estado fuera_! Siempre encerrado en aquella celda desde hacía años. No se acordaba ni de la luz del sol.

Pensó en preguntar qué ocurría o dónde lo llevaban, pero por varios motivos no lo hizo. Uno, porque ellos jamás le responderían, ante sus ojos, sólo era un esclavo que no merecía entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor o que necesitase explicaciones para justificar sus actos. La otra, era que no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir la boca.

Su cerebro mandaba señales a sus piernas, pidiéndoles moverse, pero no respondían. Todo su cuerpo dolía y se negaban a actuar. Se sentía débil y sus ojos deseaban cerrarse. ¡_Lo hizo_! No podía mantenerse despierto, le era imposible y entonces, se despertó abruptamente al sentir el agua fría en su cara.

¡_Se asustó_! No era agradable despertarse de esa forma, sin embargo, agradeció ese frío en su cara hinchada. Por un momento sintió alivio.

\- Vaya… por fin – vio al chico de la jaula frente a él, con un cubo ahora vacío en sus manos – No es divertido llamarte para verte dormir.

\- Vete a la mierda – susurró Ace, escupiéndole a la cara.

Law se quedó estático un segundo, cerrando los ojos para evitar que el escupitajo le afectase. Se incorporó nuevamente, tomando un pañuelo de al lado y limpiándose antes de girarse con rapidez y darle con el culo del cubo en el rostro, consiguiendo que escupiera sangre al instante. Su rostro se quedó mirando el suelo, viendo caer un par de gotas de sangre. Se quedó unos segundos estático y luego elevó la mirada para enfrentarle una vez más.

\- Empecemos de nuevo – Law se acuclilló frente a ese chico, a quien tenía sentado en el suelo y encadenado a la pata de una cómoda.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te empalmas y por eso hablamos? – preguntó con diversión Ace, con una sonrisa que demostraba a Law que tenía demasiado carácter bajo toda esa pinta desastrosa.

"Empalmarse", Law pensó detenidamente la palabra hasta que la recordó, vulgarmente conocido para "endurecer o levantar el miembro". Law sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba con ese chico. Él sabía por qué le había llamado o lo intuía. El ganador tenía derecho a una "recompensa" por sus esfuerzos, generalmente de índole sexual. Que él estuviera allí, le había dado a entender que Law le había pedido precisamente a él para desfogarse sexualmente. ¡_Era un chico inteligente_! Aunque se equivocaba con él.

\- Un chucho como tú no merece mi polla – sonrió Law, intentando herir el orgullo de Ace, aunque lo único que consiguió fue escuchar un chasquido de su parte. ¡Le había sentado mal, no lo dudaba! Pero esperaba más reacción por su parte, quizá otro escupitajo directo a su cara, algo que no hizo.

\- ¿Cuánto vale mi cabeza? – preguntó Ace.

¡_Realmente era muy inteligente_! Quizá no sabía que era un sicario al que habían contratado para matarle, pero sin duda, sabía que pagaban por su cabeza. Es posible que creyese que era otro luchador, un boxeador profesional por parte de otro noble que querría el título de campeón o ganarse favores de los nobles por destrozar a sus rivales.

\- Mucho.

\- Ohhh, entonces mi cabeza vale más que tu polla – sonrió, ganándose esta vez un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y haciéndole toser con violencia.

No lo dudaba, era un chico inteligente, pero también tremendamente temerario. No le importaban las consecuencias de sus palabras o eso le dio a entender a Law cuando no se callaba. Era imprudente, aun así, ese chico todavía no le había permitido hablar ni una vez sobre el tema que realmente quería abordar.

\- Los bestias como tú siempre golpeáis – sonrió Ace con orgullo pese a no poder casi respirar – pero Portgas D. Ace, siempre dice lo que quiere cuando quiere.

Aquello enfadó a Law, esa frase… en parte la entendía. Ese chico seguía hablando, seguía metiéndose con él una y otra vez por muchos golpes que él fuera a darle. Era su forma de ser, de seguir siendo él mismo pese a la situación que vivía. Quizá por decir siempre lo que quería y meterse con los demás era por lo que estaba tan maltrecho. Law le golpeó una vez más, esta vez dando una patada en su cintura aunque no le salió demasiado fuerte. Quizá un simple aviso para que callase aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Esperó unos segundos a que Ace dejase de toser. Era imposible mantener una conversación con él y aunque tenía muchos sistemas para obtener la información que deseaba, algo le decía que no importarían mucho. Él mismo había torturado a otros hasta casi matarles para obtener respuestas pero… ese chico estaba muriendo en vida, sufriendo segundo a segundo, cualquier cosa que le hiciera… decirle que podría morir… seguramente sería un alivio para él. Debía cambiar radicalmente todos sus métodos.

\- Por favor… no me digas que eres de esos lentos que tardan en empezar y acabar – sonrió pese a que los tosidos apenas le dejaban hablar. Estaba claro que se refería al sexo.

Law sonrió al darse cuenta de que Ace estaba pensando lo más lógico de todo, que le había llamado como recompensa por su victoria para que le complaciera sexualmente. El único problema era que él no se fiaba de nadie y menos como para mantener sexo. Ace sólo era un esclavo, un luchador en esa jaula, un superviviente.

\- ¿Tan impaciente estás por el sexo? Quizá por eso siempre ganas… para pedir tus recompensas.

\- Deja de torturarme con tu charla y acaba de una vez. ¿No querías sexo conmigo antes de matarme? – preguntó Ace – hazlo de una maldita vez. ¿A qué esperas? ¿Una invitación formal? Vas a tener que desnudarme tú – comentó con una sonrisa, elevando un poco sus manos aprisionadas para que viera que atado… le era imposible hacer nada – supongo que a los tipos como tú les va el rollo este de dominación, venga…

Aquello terminó de enfadar a Law, quien frunció el ceño malhumorado. No eran sus palabras, estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores y al final, siempre acababan suplicando por su vida, pero… era algo mucho más personal. Tras salir de aquella jaula y una vez en su cuarto, no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al mismo tema. Esa chica que gritaba el nombre de Ace y le pedía que se levantase una vez más. ¡_Era idéntica a su hermana_! En aquel momento intentó no prestarle mucha atención, tenía una misión que cumplir, pero cuando todo el jaleo acabó… la chica venía una y otra vez a su mente.

Él… que había vivido en una buena familia de médicos, todos muertos ahora debido a una grave enfermedad producida por plomo ámbar. Su ciudad, Ciudad Blanca, fue considerara una de las más innovadoras en metalurgia, hasta que esa rara enfermedad asoló a la población. El gobierno mundial decidió acabar con todos para evitar su propagación. Él a duras penas sobrevivió refugiándose en una pila de cadáveres, pero toda su familia… fue aniquilada. Dio a su hermana por muerta y vagó sin rumbo alguno por el mundo, sobreviviendo como podía, aprendiendo a defenderse hasta que se convirtió en lo que hoy era… un sicario. Él mismo investigó la cura de esa enfermedad y aunque tardó años… finalmente había conseguido curarse, siguiendo los pasos que sus padres se propusieron y jamás pudieron cumplir.

Nunca vio el cadáver de su hermana aunque estaba muy enferma por el plomo ámbar. Necesitaba saber si ella habría podido sobrevivir también y para ello, Ace debía hablar, pero que dijera tan abiertamente lo del sexo, sólo le llevó a una conclusión, seguramente él se follaba a la que podría ser su hermana y nadie… jugaría con la que podría ser su familia.

Con ese enfado presente, su mano fue directamente a la intimidad de Ace, agarrándole con fuerza escuchando el quejido del moreno. Todo su cuerpo se retorció lo que pudo, como si intentase acurrucarse y apartarse, pero sus manos seguían agarradas a la pata de la cómoda, por lo que le era imposible defenderse.

\- Hablemos – sonrió Law al ver que por fin se había callado, centrándose en el dolor que ahora sentía – la chica que gritó tu nombre en la jaula… ¿Quién es?

\- Una esclava – susurró Ace como pudo - ¿Qué más podría ser aquí?

\- Te conocía muy bien y entre esclavos, no dejan tener mucho contacto, por lo que puedo deducir que la pedías como recompensa por tus victorias.

\- ¿Qué más te da lo que yo pida?

Law apretó más fuerte, esta vez agarrando también los huevos y viendo cómo Ace apretaba sus heridos dedos intentando aguantar el terrible dolor.

\- ¿Te gustaba follarte niñas?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ace al darse cuenta de por dónde iba - ¡Dios! Tiene catorce años, eres un degenerado – sin embargo, Law volvió a apretar más fuerte sin creer sus palabras.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente dijera lo que fuera para salvarse de su ira. Quería destrozarle por mantener relaciones con una menor, aunque para ello, también debería castigar a los nobles que lo propiciaban. Pensar en que podría ser su hermana le estaba volviendo loco. Él debía protegerla y entonces… se dio cuenta de que Ace ya no hacía presión, sus piernas se habían aflojado, sus dedos ensangrentados se abrieron pero sus ojos… se habían cerrado por completo. ¡_Se había desmayado_! Seguramente a causa del dolor físico de los golpes en la jaula.

Apartó su mano, no tenía sentido intentar hacer daño cuando su cerebro ya había desconectado del cuerpo. Inconsciente, nada le afectaría. Pensó en tirarle otro cubo de agua fría para despertarle nuevamente, pero al soltar su agarre y mover su mano, se dio cuenta de que estaba ligeramente mojada. ¡_Líquido preseminal_! Lo supo enseguida pero lo confirmó apartándole el pantalón y viendo su sucia y maloliente ropa interior mojada.

¡_No había follado en mucho tiempo_! De hecho… no se había desahogado de ninguna forma y mirando sus muñecas, comprendió el motivo. ¡Le mantendrían encadenado! Por lo que ni siquiera se habría podido masturbar él mismo para aliviar la presión y el dolor que producía el semen al acumularse en los testículos. Allí estaba la prueba, así que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con esa chica aunque la hubiera pedido como recompensa. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¡_Debería esperar a que despertase nuevamente para poder hablar con él_! Pero los guardias llegarían antes para llevárselo. El tiempo de la recompensa se agotaba.


	3. Lami

_Capítulo 3: Lami_

_Corría por las calles, con los ojos cerrados hacia el final de la calle. El fuego se extendía con rapidez de casa en casa, toda la ciudad acabaría convertida en cenizas. Los almirantes habían decidido poner fin a la epidemia del plomo ámbar. Había vuelto con rapidez a casa, quería recoger a su hermana a quien le había pedido que se escondiera en el armario de su habitación y no saliera… pero al regresar, se había encontrado su casa en llamas._

_Lloró desconsoladamente frente a la reja del patio. Su intento por salvarla… la había condenado y ya no había solución. El dolor de su pecho era demasiado intenso para asumirlo, pero no podía quedarse allí. Deseaba entrar, comprobar que su hermana realmente no estaría muerta, pero al ver la casa… no había otra opción. Todo estaba destrozado, las llamas eran intensas y nada dentro del recinto sobreviviría._

Abrió los ojos con rapidez tras aquella pesadilla, justo a tiempo para ver cómo un cuchillo se dirigía hacia él. Pese a que la sorpresa paralizó su mente, su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, tomando la muñeca de su enemigo y deteniendo el cuchillo que ya bajaba hacia él.

¡_Era muy liviano_! Su enemigo apenas pesaba y cuando lo tiró sobre la cama para subirse encima y bloquear con su rodilla el brazo con el arma, se dio cuenta de que los quejidos y gruñidos tenían un tono femenino. ¡_Era una niña_! De apenas unos catorce o quince años. Encendió la lámpara a su lado con rapidez para poder ver el rostro de su atacante, esa niña tan parecida a su hermana que se revolvía con violencia bajo su cuerpo.

¡_Se había sorprendido_! Ni siquiera sabía cómo esa niña se había podido colar en su habitación. Daba gracias ahora mismo de todo el entrenamiento que había realizado de pequeño, esas malas situaciones que le llevaron al borde de la muerte muchas veces, que le dejaron cicatrices profundas pero que ahora… le salvaban la vida. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos externos incluso cuando su mente cedía ligeramente al sueño. Él no tenía un sueño profundo, apenas podía dormir bien, siempre temeroso de que alguien quisiera matarle. ¡_Como ahora_!

La niña seguía revolviéndose y finalmente, entre gruñidos, gritó un nombre conocido... ¡_Ace_! Estaba buscando a ese chico que hacía horas los guardias se habían llevado de vuelta a su celda. ¡_Él ni siquiera le había tocado_! Al menos no a nivel sexual como todos esperaban que hiciera cuando le mandó llamar a su dormitorio.

\- ¿Dónde está Ace? – gritó la niña con un brillo en sus ojos como si fuera a llorar - ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- Se lo han llevado hace horas.

\- Voy a matarte – dijo la niña – te mataré…

\- ¡_No le he tocado_! – confesó Law, lo que hizo que la niña se calmase, abriera los ojos ante aquella revelación y se confundiera.

\- No te creo – dijo finalmente.

\- Créete lo que quieras, no le he hecho nada. Se desmayó por el dolor.

\- Mientes – gritó la niña – tú le mandaste llamar como recompensa, sé lo que ocurre cuando eso pasa.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Él no te llamaba como su recompensa? – sonrió Law.

\- Él… no es un bárbaro como vosotros, él es… - casi lloraba la niña – él tiene un buen corazón, es diferente a todos vosotros. Tú no le conoces. ¡_Suéltame_!

Su suposición era acertada, ese chico no había tocado a la niña. La llamaba a su celda como recompensa por sus victorias, pero no por sexo. ¿Qué era entonces?

\- ¿Lami? – escuchó casi un susurro que venía de una pared, esta vez una voz masculina y al girarse, vio cómo un chico de otros catorce o quince años entraba por una trampilla de respiración de la habitación. ¡_Ahora sabía por dónde se colaban esos niños_!

Aun así, al escuchar un nuevo "Lami", esta vez más fuerte, se quedó estático y sorprendido antes de mirar de nuevo a la niña. ¡_Lami era el nombre de su hermana_!

\- ¿Lami? – preguntó Law hacia ella, lo que hizo que dejase de luchar contra su agarre - ¿Trafalgar Lami?

Ahora era la niña la que estaba sorprendida, casi como si quisiera preguntar cómo conocía su apellido, seguramente nunca lo habría dicho allí dentro siendo esclava, puede que ni su amigo lo supiera. Sólo había una opción para que ese hombre conociera su apellido.

\- ¿Law? – preguntó la niña.

\- ¡_Dios mío_! – soltó el agarre Law, pero la niña estaba tan sorprendida, que no se movió pese a que ya estaba libre, todavía acostada en la cama del que ahora reconocía como su hermano.

¡_Había crecido mucho_! Apenas podía identificarle pero… era él. Sus facciones habían cambiado, se había vuelto muy apuesto, pero también daba un poco de miedo. Sus ojos aunque del mismo color y forma… su mirada era completamente diferente. Recordaba el cariño y la sensibilidad de su hermano, esa mirada protectora, pero ésta… ésta no se parecía en nada a la que recordaba en él.

Law se apartó un poco, todavía arrodillado en el colchón pero dejando espacio a su hermana. ¡_La dio por muerta_! Se marchó de "Ciudad Blanca" sin mirar atrás y ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá nunca debió hacerlo, no sin cerciorarse completamente pero… no podía remediar las decisiones del pasado. Ambos se habían quedado atónitos y en un silencio que sólo fue roto por la voz de Luffy.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Lami? – preguntó esta vez hacia la chica en busca de una respuesta.

\- Es… es mi hermano – susurró ella.

\- ¿No estaba muerto? – preguntó Luffy.

\- Sí… bueno… eso creía.

Lami no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de su hermano, como si tuviera miedo a desviarla y que todo hubiera sido una ilusión.

\- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó confuso Law - ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? Yo… vi la casa incendiarse, era imposible sobrevivir a algo así, creí que estabas muerta.

\- Me escondí en el armario como me pediste – dijo la niña finalmente – pero cuando empezaron a incendiar los edificios… salí de allí y miré por la ventana. Los soldados y los lacayos de los nobles estaban capturando a todo el que veían, ejecutando a los que no servían y convirtiendo en esclavos a los que querían. Yo… iba a quemarme pero… Ace entró a por mí.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Él había escondido a su hermano en un barril y al escuchar mis gritos entró en la casa para salvarme del fuego. Fue mi culpa que volviera atrás, lo capturaron por mi culpa y… el muy idiota – señaló a Luffy – salió de su escondite al ver cómo capturaban a su hermano.

\- Entonces… ¿Ace y tú….? – trató de preguntar aunque no estaba seguro cómo decirle algo así a su hermana - ¿No habéis intimado? – preguntó suavizando la palabra para referirse al sexo de otra forma -. ¿Él no te ha hecho nada?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la adolescente casi enfadada – él me salvó de ese incendio, es mi culpa que esté aquí y para ser peor la cosa… suele pedirme como recompensa por sus victorias sólo para protegerme del resto de presos. No le permiten pedir a su hermano ni verle. Yo aprovecho cuando estoy con él para hablarle de su hermano y tratar de calmarle.

Aquello había desconcertado a Law. Si todo había sido así… ¿Por qué ese chico no le dijo la verdad cuando le interrogó? ¡_Seguramente porque no le habría creído_! O era posible que tampoco se fiase de los extraños como él como para contarle su vida o su pasado. ¡_Le entendía_! Pero ahora se sentía un poco… ¡_Mal_! Hacía años que no sentía remordimientos, ni culpa, tampoco se sentía mal por otros ni tenía empatía pero… saber que su hermana estaba viva y era gracias a ese chico… le hacía sentirse como un capullo por la forma en que le había tratado. ¿Podía compensarle de alguna forma por salvar a su hermana? No estaba seguro de ello.

\- Tenéis que iros – comentó Law al escuchar la voz de un soldado al servicio del noble tras la puerta tocando con los nudillos.

\- Señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

\- Perfectamente – comentó Law, viendo cómo ambos se marchaban con rapidez por donde habían venido y abriendo entonces la puerta medio desnudo como iba - ¿Por qué me importuna a estas horas? – preguntó con una mirada casi asesina, lo que hizo estremecerse al guardia.

\- Lo… lamento, había escuchado ruidos y…

\- No moleste más. ¿Entendido? Si necesito algo, se lo pediré yo mismo.

Con aquellas palabras, Law cerró la puerta de un portazo. No estaba de humor para aguantar todo esto y ahora ni siquiera sabía qué podía hacer por ese chico que había salvado a su hermana de forma desinteresada. Le habían pagado para matarle…

\- Tu vida por la de mi hermana – susurró Law con la espalda desnuda contra la puerta – la deuda estará saldada… Portgas D. Ace – pronunció su nombre en un susurro.

Esa noche no pudo volver a dormirse. Uno de sus mayores temores siempre había sido no controlar la situación y ahora parecía que todo se desviaba de sus manos. Su hermana estaba viva, había tratado de matarle y todo lo que creía sobre ese boxeador había sido falso. Si una cosa había aprendido como sicario… es que no podía fiarse de nadie ni bajar la guardia. ¡_Nunca_!

Deberle un favor a alguien no entraba en sus planes. Pagaban mucho por matar a ese chico, una suma de dinero que necesitaba ahora más que nunca para comprar la libertad de su hermana, pero… ¿Le perdonaría su hermana si mataba al hombre que le salvó la vida? ¡_No_! Nunca le perdonaría si lo hiciera.

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la gran ventana y miró el firmamento. Las estrellas eran bien visibles desde esa remota isla, casi le recordaba a su hogar si no fuera por ese palacio donde se encontraba y los nobles que acababan siempre saliéndose con la suya. Allí, pasó el resto de la noche, intentando idear un plan para librar a su hermana de la esclavitud a la que estaba sometida.

A las ocho de la mañana, él ya había recorrido la mitad de los jardines de ese palacio, esperando a que el noble que le contrató, terminase su desayuno para poder tener una audiencia. No fue hasta casi las nueve y media, cuando le dio permiso para ir a su despacho a tratar tales asuntos.

Law tocó a la puerta por cortesía, sin embargo y aunque enseguida le permitieron el paso, el noble parecía estar muy ocupado revisando las uvas de su cuenco con las que iba a deleitarse, tirando una de ellas al suelo con furia antes de pedirle a uno de los esclavos que trajera un nuevo cuenco. ¡_Odiaba a los nobles_! Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

\- Trafalgar Water Law, estuviste cerca… muy cerca de acabar con él – sonrió el noble – lástima lo de esa revuelta, pero ya está aplacada y nuestro trato sigue en pie. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Elimina al boxeador y serás muy bien recompensado.

\- No tengo problema en acabar con él – dijo Law en el tono más serio posible – aunque no entiendo los motivos concretos. Es decir… creía que le hacía un buen papel.

\- Ese… esclavo está acabado, ya apenas puede ponerse en pie. ¿Para qué quiero un juguete roto? – preguntó divertido – compraré nuevos y mejores.

\- ¿Cuántos combates ha ganado? – preguntó Law – llevará la cuenta, imagino y ha perdido… si mal no recuerdo… uno, el mío y tampoco fue una derrota, fue suspendido por problemas con la revuelta.

\- ¿Dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó molesto el noble, sintiéndose recriminado.

\- He visto cómo los otros nobles le miran, le ven superior, tiene un diamante en bruto, el mejor de todos, ese chico está haciendo que todas las demás casas le miren con envidia – eso alegró al noble, sintiéndose importante, ése era precisamente el objetivo de Law si quería salvar a ese chico – yo no tengo problema en asesinarle y montar un espectáculo, pero me pregunto si usted encontrará un nuevo esclavo que consiga mantener sus influencias tan altas como las tiene ahora.

El noble pareció pensarlo. Quería deshacerse de Ace por estar moribundo, ya apenas le servía para nada pero… escuchar y darse cuenta de que ese sicario tenía razón, que Ace le había llevado a ser el noble más envidiado y codiciado de todos, invicto en todos los combates… eso fue algo en lo que pensó seriamente.

\- Me encantaría seguir siendo el hombre más envidiado de todos – sonrió – pero ese chico ya apenas puede ponerse en pie, no se mantendrá invicto mucho más.

\- No puedo prometerle que gane todas las peleas pero… si puedo garantizarle, si me deja ser su médico, que puedo curarle y dejarle en pie de nuevo en esa jaula. Podría seguir peleando y usted… seguir con su fama mundial, teniendo al mejor boxeador de todos los tiempos.

\- Me gusta esa idea. Pero querrás el dinero a cambio, imagino. Bueno… el dinero tampoco es problema – suspiró, puesto que nadaban en dinero, pero cuando fue a chasquear los dedos para que trajesen lo acordado, Law le interrumpió.

\- Si nuestro acuerdo va a cambiar y voy a ser el médico de ese esclavo, me gustaría pedir otra cosa en vez del dinero. Quiero uno de sus esclavos.

\- No puedo regalarte ningún luchador… - intervino con rapidez bloqueando esa opción.

\- Quiero un esclavo sin importancia, una chica, la vi ayer, catorce años, su nombre es Lami.

\- ¿Crees que soy un hombre que recuerde los nombres de unos mugrosos esclavos? – rió – habla con el supervisor, todos tienen tatuados sus números, pero si sólo es una mocosa insignificante, puedes quedártela, a cambio… quiero a ese boxeador de nuevo en la jaula.

\- Lo tendrá – dijo Law, pese a que le había hervido la sangre por el insulto a su hermana.

Aun así, tampoco es que estuviera muy convencido del todo. Era cierto que mantenerle con vida y además poder sacar a su hermana de ahí era todo un triunfo, pero… todo eso no le permitiría indagar en ese boxeador, tan sólo lo tendría un par de horas en la enfermería para tratarle. No era suficiente para saber de él, no lo era si quería tenerlo en plena forma.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó el noble algo molesto e impaciente - ¿Aún no has terminado?

¿Qué decirle para poder tener a Ace más tiempo? No estaba seguro. Tenían esclavos para la jaula, esclavos para el servicio doméstico y esclavos sexuales, era lo que más les importaba a esos nobles, diversión en la jaula y las peleas, la mansión e invitados bien satisfechos y sobre todo… sus necesidades sexuales cubiertas, quizá… abordando por ahí.

\- Quiero a Portgas D. Ace en mi cama – dijo finalmente con seriedad, lo que hizo que él se riera.

\- Ya te he dicho que los perros sucios y rastreros no tienen nombres.

\- El boxeador del que estaré a cargo a partir de ahora, quiero que caliente mi cama todas las noches – dijo con perversión y maldad en su mirada, lo que pareció gustar al noble.

\- Lo tendrás cuando yo decida que lo tengas – le alegó – si lo quieres… tendrás que ganártelo.


	4. Enfermería

_Capítulo 4: Enfermería_

Las nubes surcaban el cielo movidas por las corrientes de viento, pero allí en el tercer piso de la gran mansión del noble, todo parecía haberse detenido. Por primera vez, miró hacia abajo, su barco seguía allí amarrado y no podía ver a su tripulación. Les había dicho que sería algo rápido y que comprasen provisiones, porque volverían a echarse a la mar.

Entrar en la mansión, caminar hasta la jaula, matar a ese crío, obtener la tan ansiada recompensa y marcharse a un nuevo destino, pero ahora… estaba atrapado allí, siendo el médico de ese chiquillo y todo, porque no esperaba encontrar a su hermana. Sería fácil agarrarla a la fuerza como un saco de patatas, meterla en el barco y zarpar, pero… ella estaría toda la vida enfadada con él por haberlo hecho sin salvar a la persona que le salvó su vida y puede… que él tampoco se lo perdonase a sí mismo.

\- ¡_Mierda_! – se quejó nuevamente.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, pero Law ni siquiera apartó la mirada de aquellas olas, del barco y de las gaviotas que revoloteaban en busca de pescado fresco. Sabía quién era el que ahora entraba por allí.

\- Señor Trafalgar, su equipo está aquí – dijo el guardia, refiriéndose a parte de la tripulación del moreno.

\- Gracias, puede retirarse – fueron las únicas palabras de Law.

El silencio volvió a reinar y el guardia inició su camino de regreso, cerrando la puerta tras él para dejar a ese chico a solas con los suyos.

\- Estoy un poco confuso, Law – espetó Bepo al instante – nos ordenaste ir a por provisiones y pensé que ya estaríamos zarpando pero… nos han mandado llamar y…

\- Cambio de planes. Voy a necesitaros para curar a alguien. Nos pagarán muy bien por ello – dijo sin remitirse a la información sobre su hermana. Él siempre era reservado en ese campo.

Si tenía una norma… era jamás hablar de su familia o de cualquier tema que pudiera ser una debilidad. Era un sicario, cualquiera querría verle muerto, ni siquiera se fiaba del todo de su propia tripulación. Eso le impedía dormir bien por las noches, desvelándose por temor a que pudieran intentar atacarle, tampoco deseaba sexo con nadie, porque podrían intentar apuñalarle mientras disfrutaban de él, eran debilidades que debía eliminar de su vida. Su familia o seres queridos era la peor de todas, se arriesgaba a que los tomasen de rehenes para asesinarle a él, por eso mismo, mantuvo todo el tema en secreto, alegando sólo la razón monetaria del acuerdo.

\- De acuerdo – suspiró Bepo sin querer indagar más en el tema – supongo que será una gran cantidad de dinero.

\- Podríamos hasta retirarnos con esa suma – sonrió Law.

\- ¿Y el paciente al que vas a tratar?

\- Portgas D. Ace, estará al llegar.

\- ¿No es al que tenías que liquidar? – habló con esa palabra como si fuera menos dura que "asesinar" – bueno… supongo que si pagan bien, qué más da lo que hagas con él.

Ni siquiera quiso mirar a sus compañeros, tan sólo debía esperar a que trajesen a ese chico para hacerle las pruebas médicas. Por ahora, le habían concedido una par de semanas sin combates para recuperarlo por completo, pero no sabía su estado de salud y eso podía ser un problema. Aunque con lo terco que era Ace, era capaz de volver a esa jaula al día siguiente si se lo pidieran.

Una vez más, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez para presenciar cómo unos guardias traían casi arrastras a ese chico inconsciente y lo subían a la camilla. Fue la primera vez que Law se giró y al instante, dejó escapar una exhalación que mostraba un agotamiento que aún no tenía, pero que auguraba el trabajo que tendría que realizar para dejar a ese chico como nuevo.

\- Está… inconsciente – dijo Bepo, acercándose al chico y comprobando que aún respirase.

\- Preparad morfina para el dolor, voy a empezar con las pruebas.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto y agotado. Ese chico estaba peor de lo que se imaginaba. Sus moratones sanarían, la hinchazón de su rostro bajaría en estos días, pero… la fisura de la costilla, eso serían al menos seis semanas, cinco si apuraba el tiempo y el tratamiento. ¡_No disponía de ese tiempo_!

\- ¡_Eres un cabrón_! – gritó la niña antes de subirse encima de él golpeando sus puños, a lo que Law sólo pudo agarrar sus manos intentando defenderse.

¡_Se le había olvidado que Lami estaría allí_! Al fin y al cabo, había pedido que se la dieran. Para ese noble significaba poco perder a una esclava como ella, pero él… no la quería como esclava, sino para darle su libertad como su hermana.

\- ¡Joder!– se extrañó ante aquel arrebato de su hermana, aunque lo único que pudo hacer, fue tumbarla bajo él y tratar de inmovilizarla hasta que se le pasase esa rabieta.

\- ¿Por qué no le has salvado a él? Miserable tacaño – le gritó enfadada – tacaño, tacaño, tacaño – gritó con mayor efusividad.

\- ¿Hablas de Ace?

\- Él me salvó la vida y tú… ¿Qué has hecho tú? No has hecho nada. ¿Eso es lo que te importa que me salvase?

\- He hecho demasiado por él. Me pagaron para matarle y aún está vivo – dijo sin tapujo alguno, silenciando a su hermana.

\- Eres de lo peor. No reconozco a mi hermano, tú no eres mi hermano.

\- Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, Lami – se enfadó Law – yo no soy "_la hermanita de la caridad_", ni un santo, ni alguien que vaya por la vida haciendo favores a los demás. Me alegro de que ese chico te salvase, pero él se buscó esto, no puedo hacer más por él, los nobles no darán la libertad a un boxeador que gana combates y les hace tener mayor influencia y poder, que obtienen más riquezas apostando en esas peleas. Ace está condenado y nadie podrá sacarle de ahí, ni siquiera yo. Me he arriesgado mucho para ser su médico y lo hago precisamente porque te salvó a ti, pero no me pidas imposibles – se quejó, soltando el agarre sobre su hermana –. Mi deuda con Ace está saldada.

\- Podrías haber salvado a Luffy – lloró la niña y eso desconcertó al moreno – Ace combate por Luffy, para que a él no le hicieran boxear, sólo le importa su hermano. Podías haber pedido a Luffy.

\- Si tengo que elegir entre ese chiquillo y mi hermana, sabes la respuesta.

\- Egoísta – gritó Lami, llorando desconsoladamente antes de salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

¡_Caridad_! Era una palabra que Law no tenía en su vocabulario. Su ciudad fue quemada hasta los cimientos, sus habitantes fusilados a sangre fría y él escapó de milagro. Se crió en los barrios más bajos, luchando contra su propia enfermedad, contra delincuentes, aprendiendo a sobrevivir y nadie miró por él. No iba a mirar por nadie ahora, bastante hacía con salvar a su hermana y era un pensamiento que jamás se sacaría de la cabeza. Había devuelto el favor a Ace como mejor pudo por salvar a su hermana y ahí se zanjaba la posible deuda que le debiese.

Sólo era dinero, eso es lo que le interesaba a Law, el dinero y su propia libertad. En sus planes no incluía encontrar a su hermana y eso le había hecho tomar un desvío, pero nada más. Como bien había dicho, su deuda con Ace se zanjaba, le había permitido vivir más tiempo por haber salvado a Lami, pero ahí terminaba todo.

Buscó entre sus cosas algo con lo que pudiera atar a Lami. Que el noble se la hubiera dado y él le diera la libertad no significaba que se fiase de ella, de hecho, él nunca se fiaba de nadie. Todos querrían matarle y no pensaba dormir cuando su propia hermana le había atacado ya dos veces desde que estaba allí.

\- Lami, sal del cuarto de baño, quiero irme a dormir y…

\- No pienso salir – le gritó.

\- Hablo muy en serio, sal ahora mismo, no me hagas tirar esa puerta abajo.

\- No quiero verte.

\- Lami, por el amor de Dios, sal ahora mismo si no quieres dormir en el baño.

Aquellas palabras parecieron surtir efecto. El cerrojo se abrió y la puerta empezó a moverse, dejando ver la figura de Lami, hasta que ésta vio la cuerda en las manos de su hermano.

\- ¿Es que piensas atarme?

\- Sólo las manos para poder dormir. No me fío que intentes algo, es la segunda vez que me atacas.

\- Eres idiota – gritó, cerrando la puerta otra vez y escondiéndose en el aseo.

\- Oh… venga ya – se quejó Law – muy bien, pues espero que pases una buena noche ahí dentro. Te abriré por la mañana.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida por esas palabras antes de escuchar cómo arrastraba algo y lo encajaba en el pomo.

Law, tras colocar la silla de tal forma que bloquease perfectamente la puerta, se fue a dormir con total tranquilidad. ¡_Ya nadie le atacaría esa noche_! Porque además de eso, se aseguró de cerrar bien la trampilla. Tampoco quería soportar a Luffy y al parecer esos niños se colaban por cualquier lado.

Tumbado en la cama nuevamente, trató de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco. Mañana sería un largo día.

Le costaba respirar y tosía, debía dolerle demasiado cada espasmo en esa costilla, pero no se quejaba. Law lo miró desde la distancia, ni siquiera había querido acercarse aún a él, pero su hermana… ella salió corriendo hacia la camilla en cuanto le vio.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó la niña al ver al chico tumbado en esa camilla - ¿Ace? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Lami? ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? – preguntó preocupado, lo que sorprendió a Law que buscaba los medicamentos en la sala contigua.

\- Estoy bien, bueno… mi hermano ha conseguido que me liberen pero…

\- ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó extrañado – creí que dijiste que tu hermano había muerto.

\- Yo también lo creía pero, está aquí y…

Ace miró hacia la sala contigua donde Law estaba cargando una jeringuilla con un líquido transparente.

\- Ohhh – echó la cabeza contra la almohada al darse cuenta de a qué vino todo aquel interrogatorio en el que acabó desmayándose – tu hermano… ahora cuadran muchas cosas – sonrió casi incrédulo – entonces estarás bien.

\- Es un cabrón – se quejó Lami sorprendiendo más a Ace – me ha dejado durmiendo en el baño, y quería atarme las manos.

Una colleja, es lo que recibió Lami por parte de su hermano, casi regañándola por estar contando todas esas cosas.

\- Así que eres todo un pervertido – intentó reírse Ace, aunque sólo consiguió toser y que el dolor se propagase por su pecho.

\- No deberías reírte, tienes una fisura en la costilla. Lami… márchate – le ordenó aunque ésta no quería irse, por lo que tuvo que llamar a uno de sus compañeros y ordenarle que se la llevase.

\- Creí que querías matarme. ¿Por qué me curas?

\- Me pagaron mucho para matarte, pero las cosas han cambiado, he conseguido un buen trato para liberar a mi hermana y todo gracias a ti. Creo que me compensa.

\- Me alegro por ti. ¿Así que un sicario? ¡_Genial_! – dijo con ironía – supongo que te pagarán bien. Acabarás matándome, ¿verdad?

\- Depende de cuánto me paguen – sonrió Law – y ahora estate quieto, voy a ponerte hielo. Vas a necesitar reposo y sobre todo… nada de ventajes o puedes acabar con una infección pulmonar. Dejaremos que sane poco a poco.

\- Gracias – susurró Ace cuando le pinchó en el brazo aquella sustancia.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Porque has sacado a Lami de todo esto. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por ella, ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras se quedaba dormido lentamente con el sedante.

\- No… - respondió pese a que Ace ya no le escuchaba – ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

¡_Raro_! Era un chico muy raro. Estaba atrapado, luchando en esa jaula por su hermano, prisionero y esclavizado, herido… y, aun así, se preocupaba por los demás. No podía entenderle, porque él jamás habría hecho algo semejante, simplemente habría pensado en sí mismo como siempre hacía.

Con aquello en mente, se sentó en la silla frente a él y le observó, como si al hacerlo pudiera comprender qué pasaba por su cabeza para ser tan bondadoso con los demás cuando la vida sólo le daba golpes.


	5. Enemigo de los Dioses

_Capítulo 5: Enemigo de los Dioses_

\- Lu…ffy.

Aquel susurro lanzado a la solitaria enfermería captó la atención de Law. Dejó la jeringuilla donde estaba sacando un líquido de otro bote sobre la encimera y se dirigió al paciente. Ace dormía pese a que le costaba respirar. Escuchaba claramente las bocanadas rápidas que tomaba de aire, intentando llenar sus pulmones con esfuerzo. Esa fisura en la costilla debía estar destrozándole en dolor, pero seguía manteniéndose. La medicación debía estar dejando de hacer efecto, pero todavía le faltaba una hora para la siguiente dosis de morfina. Tendría que aguantar con ese dolor una hora más.

Quiso volver a su trabajo, intentando realizar con éxito una vez más el antídoto para el plomo ámbar. ¡_Recordaba la formula a la perfección_! Él la creó y era posible que cuando la dio a conocer al mundo, le hubieran dado alguna dosis a su hermana si aún seguía viva. Aun así, necesitaría algunas dosis más, había visto restos de la enfermedad en sus brazos todavía, ¡_no estaba al cien por cien recuperada_! Pero él la salvaría. ¡_Jamás volvería a separarse de ella_! Iba a protegerla a toda costa. Se estaba girando cuando algo captó su atención. ¡_Una lágrima_!

Ace estaba llorando, dormía aún, pero aquella lágrima había brotado, resbalando por su hinchado pómulo buscando la ruta más rápida para desaparecer.

\- Lu…ffy – repitió aquel nombre – lo… sien…to.

¡_Eran iguales_! Así lo vio Law en ese instante. Protegía a su hermano como él intentaba proteger a su hermana. ¡_El fatídico destino de los hermanos mayores_! Pensar en ello le hizo lanzar una ligera sonrisa. ¿Cuánto hacía que Ace no vería a su hermano? Lami le había dicho que no le permitían a Ace pedir a su hermano tras las victorias, seguramente, porque los nobles sabían que no era para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

¡_Portgas D. Ace_! Ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar la maldita "D" o es que nadie le había dicho lo peligroso que era darla a conocer. ¡_Los enemigos de los dioses_! Así les conocían, aquellos que eran capaces de morir con una sonrisa en sus labios, aquellos que luchaban hasta el final por sus objetivos, los que eran capaces de crear la mayor de las tormentas a los considerados "Dioses", ellos serían los que acabarían juzgando a los nobles. Les temían y aunque Law jamás había mencionado que su nombre portaba la tan temida "D", entendía la situación perfectamente. Nunca antes había coincidido con otro "D" hasta ahora. Esos dos hermanos la llevaban con orgullo en sus nombres. Sin duda alguna, Ace era especial, indiscutiblemente, un superviviente, un hombre capaz de convertir su dolor y cansancio en voluntad para seguir luchando. ¡_Sorprendente_! Era la única palabra que le venía a la mente a Law al verle. Un luchador.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a un par de guardias que traían a otro luchador de la jaula. ¡_No estaba tan mal como Ace_! Pero Law abrió los ojos impactado al ver de quién se trataba. Jamás en su vida esperó encontrarse a la persona que le enseñó estrategia cuando era un niño. ¡_Doflamingo_! Con su típica sonrisa y superioridad hacía presencia en la sala.

Sentía odio por ese hombre. Él era parte de su pasado, tras marcharse desolado de su ciudad devastada, acabó entrenando con ellos. Fueron los años más duros de su vida, pero aprendió a defenderse, a ser el sicario que hoy era, a no fiarse de nadie. Hasta su propio grupo le había intentado asesinar y Doflamingo… asesinó a sangre fría a su propio hermano cuando intentó salvarle a él. ¡_Le odiaba_!

\- Trafalgar Law – sonrió Doflamingo al verle – no esperaba verte por aquí.

Sus ojos se desviaron de ese chico al que una vez acogió y le enseñó a combatir. El mejor cirujano que había conocido, también el mejor sicario, él mismo le estaba guardando un hueco junto a ellos, quería que fuera su primer comandante en la mafia de criminales que él lideraba, pero Corazón, su propio hermano… le traicionó. Law jamás le perdonaría un acto como aquel. Ahora estaba esclavizado, luchando en una jaula y ese chiquillo al que una vez salvó y enseñó tácticas de combate, estaba libre frente a él.

\- Así que eres tú el que trata a puño de fuego – sonrió Doflamingo – nunca ha perdido un combate todavía.

\- Sólo me pagan por mantenerle en la jaula.

\- Es irónico que tú vayas a ser mi médico.

\- Si por mí fuera, te mataba en este mismo instante – susurró Law con claro enojo en sus ojos.

La tos de Ace hizo que Law apartase la vista de su enemigo para intentar ayudar al chico en la camilla. Aun así, no parecía estar despierto todavía.

Doflamingo conocía demasiado bien a Law, había sido casi como un hijo para él. Era un sicario que asesinaba a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Lleno de odio y sed de venganza por lo ocurrido en su ciudad, era un crío que estudiaba la más alta medicina con su padre, capaz de hacer milagros en las enfermedades más raras, pero se le daba igual de bien matar que salvar.

\- "El cirujano de la muerte" – pronunció Doflamingo - así te conocen en el mundo. Te han llamado para acabar con Ace.

\- Ojalá te pudras en esa celda. No sabes el placer que siento al saber que has sido esclavizado por esos nobles – sonrió Law – es casi mejor que asesinarte ahora mismo.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Doflamingo ante aquellas palabras, pero se subió a la camilla esperando a que Law tuviera que ir a revisar sus heridas. Luchar contra Kid había sido una mala idea, era otro gran boxeador, pero finalmente, le había podido vencer y salir victorioso. Su rostro hinchado y casi deformado era testigo del gran combate. Aun así, miró hacia Ace. ¡_Quería combatir contra Ace_! El chico que había salido invicto durante todos estos años.

Law intentó hacer caso omiso a Doflamingo, sacando de un sobre grande las radiografías que le habían hecho a Ace de su costilla. Las elevó sobre su cabeza frente a la ventana para que la luz pasase a través de ellas y observó la fractura.

\- No tiene buena pinta, ¿verdad? – sonrió Doflamingo – ese chico no podrá seguir ganando eternamente con las heridas que tiene. Lo sabes bien.

\- Cállate.

\- Yo de ti, apostaría por mí.

\- He dicho que te calles.

\- Esa lesión ya lleva tiempo arrastrándola – sonrió Doflamingo.

\- ¿Qué sabes de esto? – preguntó Law con enfado – cuéntamelo.

\- ¿Ahora sí quieres que hable? Como sicario ya sabes que en sitios así no se puede tener debilidades, pero Ace tiene una demasiado grande. Es un buen chico que siempre intenta hacer lo correcto. Aquí dentro ahora mismo sólo sobrevive porque es una leyenda, no pueden tumbarle en la jaula.

\- ¿Qué luchador le hizo esto? – preguntó Law.

\- Ve a investigar.

\- Dímelo ahora mismo – se enfadó Law, acercándose hacia Doflamingo.

\- ¿Y qué gano yo hablándote de ese chico y el otro boxeador? ¿Vas a curarme?

\- Puede que no te mate ahora mismo – le amenazó.

\- No puedes matarme, ambos sabemos que te pagan por ser médico aquí, no por tu trabajo de sicario.

Dejó las placas encima de la mesa y caminó con rapidez hacia Doflamingo. Mucha gente confundía su nodachi con una katana, pero por desgracia para él… hoy no la llevaba encima, pero tampoco le hacía falta para asesinar a alguien. Sus manos desnudas eran suficientes para él.

Tomó el cuello de Doflamingo con fuerza, privándole de oxígeno antes de agarrar su mano derecha con fuerza y dejarla junto a él, cerrando su mano entorno a sus dedos dispuesto a romperlos uno a uno si fuera necesario.

\- Empieza a hablar. ¿Qué boxeador le hizo esa lesión?

\- Vete al infierno, Law – sonó con su respiración entrecortada.

\- Respuesta incorrecta – fue la contestación de Law antes de que se escuchase un "crack" y el grito estremecedor de Doflamingo al sentir su dedo índice romperse – lástima que necesites la mano para boxear en la jaula – sonrió Law – volvamos a intentarlo. ¿Qué boxeador le hizo la lesión a Ace?

\- Eres un demonio, Law, habrías sido un gran comandante en mi organización, no tienes ni pizca de remordimientos, sólo eres un asesino egoísta y sin escrúpulos.

Un segundo "crack" se escuchó y otro terrible grito que hizo que Ace abriera los ojos al instante y tosiera con violencia.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta. Responde ahora mismo – dijo tomando un bisturí de la mesilla – la próxima dolerá mucho más.

El oxígeno empezaba a apremiar. Law lo sabía por el tono rojizo que estaba tomando su piel, por la forma en que su mano libre dejaba de apretar la mano con la que tenía preso su cuello y cuando se cansó del silencio, movió su mano con rapidez para clavarle el bisturí, siendo detenido por la voz de Doflamingo.

\- Shiliew, se llama Shiliew – respondió, consiguiendo que Law le soltase.

\- Ey… cúrame la mano – se quejó, pero Law le lanzó unas vendas junto a unas tablillas - ¿Estás de coña? ¿Cómo voy a curarme yo mismo?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ace al ver aquella escena.

\- Ni te muevas – casi le amenazó Law al ver que Ace trataba de incorporarse – tu lesión tiene que reposar. No hagas movimientos bruscos.

\- Maldito bastardo, ¡Law! – gritó el nombre de éste Doflamiengo, pero ya estaba revisando en un casillero los nombres de todos los boxeadores para encontrar al que le había hecho la lesión a Ace.

\- No está – susurró.

\- Claro que no está, aquí sólo están los esclavos del mismo propietario. Shiliew es propiedad de otro noble – le dijo Doflamingo – ahora cúrame la mano.

Al ver que Law pasaba de él y buscaba entonces la ficha de Ace, decidió que si no podía captar la atención de Law por la vía diplomática, lo haría a lo malo. Sí parecía estar cuidando la herida de Ace y es porque le pagaban mucho para que ese chico se repusiera de sus heridas. ¡Le había dicho que se quedase quieto o podría hacerse más daño! Y él sabía cómo mover a Ace de esa camilla, sabía el punto más débil de Ace.

\- Ace… - sonrió Doflamingo – voy a follarme a tu hermano.

La reacción no tardó en hacerse esperar. Ni siquiera a Law le dio tiempo a detener a ese chico que se levantaba de la camilla y se dirigía con enfado hacia Doflamingo. ¡_Estaba muy enfadado_!

\- Maldito hijo de puta – gritó Ace, siendo detenido por los brazos de Law antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Doflamingo para matarle él mismo – si le pones un dedo encima, te mato. ¿Me oyes?

\- Ace – se quejó Law – ya está bien, vuelve a tu camilla. ¿Qué no entiendes de reposo absoluto?

Doflamingo reía desde su lugar. Sabía de sobra que Ace era un sufridor, le daba igual lo que a él le ocurriera pero su hermano… su hermano era lo más importante y siempre le protegería todo lo que pudiera. Los rumores contaban que había matado a un boxeador cuando se enteró que pidió a su hermano. Tenía mucho carácter y no negaba que eso precisamente, le excitaba en ese boxeador.

Pese a las palabras y órdenes de Law, Ace sólo luchaba por llegar hasta Doflamingo, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que volver a inyectarle un sedante y dormirlo.

\- Joder – susurró Law tras ver cómo caía sobre él como un peso muerto, teniendo que subirle nuevamente a la camilla.

\- Voy a follarle un día – sonrió Doflamingo mirando a Ace – estoy ansioso por combatir contra él, le ganaré y le pediré como recompensa. Dicen que es virgen – rió aún con mayor énfasis – no ha perdido ningún combate así que nadie le ha pedido aún, excepto tú, Law… pero te conozco tan bien como para saber que no te fías de nadie lo suficiente como para habértelo follado.

\- Deja de hablar de una maldita vez.

\- Entonces… cúrame la mano – casi le ordenó.

¡_Virgen_! Esa palabra se le había quedado a Law a fuego en su mente. La noche anterior cuando le dijo que "lo hiciera rápido" que parecía tan seguro con que se la metiera y ya está… ¿Era todo fingido? Quizá tenía miedo, pero fingió frente a él por orgullo. ¡Realmente era un chico raro! Si hubiera sido otra persona… ese chico ya no sería virgen y por las palabras y la provocación de Ace, no lo habrían hecho de forma cautelosa con él.

\- Idiota – susurró Law hacia un dormido Ace – no provoques a la gente cuando tengas miedo de algo – dijo de forma inaudible, evitando que Doflamingo le escuchase.


End file.
